Console
by unfoldingbliss
Summary: And if Ava was being honest with herself, falling asleep with someone like Sam didn't sound too bad in the long run. [Spacetiger]


It hit her, shook her at the least opportune of times, in ways that could easily shrivel her up and consume had she been weaker. The Ayala legacy counted on her, after all; if she broke down on the kitchen floor or in class every time she was pulled back into memories revolving her parents and brothers' death, Hector would be disappointed. Probably scold her for such misbegotten behavior.

_He loomed above her, frowning as tears tumbled down her face. She furiously wiped at them, begging them to stop, but the contempt written over his face and the words that accompanied it just brought on more "Ava, tears...are unbecoming of you. Of us. We have to be strong, hermana. Mother and father would not want to see you cry."_

The thought of his words, his voice only continued to stir and brew the raw grief stretched across her heart and stomach and she would have to force herself to choke back the threatening sob.

_Don't you dare_, she would think, _Don't you dare let them see you cry._

"Dear, is something the matter?" Aunt May said on one such occasion, standing alongside her at the sink. Ava had offered to help clean the dishes. She'd been doing fine until she overheard the loss of a parent to a fire downtown on the television in the living room. Had her mind not wandered to childhood memories of warm baths with her mother, consequences of the white bubbles filling and floating above the sink, the news would have likely been dismissed. She would have been down for a minute or two, knowing full well she couldn't save everyone and that tragedy would still unfold.

But now her thoughts lingered on the children that the mom or dad left behind and what must be going through their head. Was one of them strong like Hector? Was one of them buried in the arms of their other parent, crying out for an embrace they would never feel again?

Did one of them believe it was truly all their fault?

"Ava?" Aunt May's hold on her arm snapped her back into the room and the rush of warm water cascaded over her hand, "What's wrong?"

She turned to her surrogate caretaker, eyes and brows etched with concern. So different from how Hector would respond.

_"Don't be weak," Hector spat at her one year later, "Even in death, you would allow them to suffer and worry over you?"_

Too different.

"Oh, sorry, Aunt May," Ava shook her head, doing her best attempt to pull off a genuine smile, "Just zoning out about that midterm on Thursday. It's going to be a doozy, I just know it."

Aunt May cautiously smiled back, the worry fading from her face, "Alright then. But don't get to worked up about it! I wouldn't want you to wrinkle prematurely. A pretty girl like you has so many good years ahead of you - especially to catch some real eye-candy."

Ava forced out a chuckle, "You're totally right. In fact, I'll go sit down and relax with a good book right now. Should take my mind off of it for awhile."

"Okay dear," Aunt May let go of her, "I can handle the rest of the dishes by myself. But make sure to come back down for some of the cookies before all your starving foster brothers eat them all."

"Alright then. Thanks!" Ava nodded and waved, rushing out of the kitchen and towards her room. The boys sans Danny were now in the process of setting up the television for a video game. In no mood for such entertainment, she continued onward, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Hey Ava!" she froze at the sound of Sam's voice, "You up for a game of Super Smash Brothers? I'll even let you be Lucario if you want. 'Cause, you know, it kind of looks like a -"

"Lucario looks nothing like a tiger, stupid," Ava growled, not bothering to face him, "Now back off and let me read in peace."

She stomped up the stairs, anger coiling up her chest and shoulders. What an idiot, playing games so soon after the news of such a tragedy. Just goes to show how oblivious Sam could be.

Or just how good of an actor she'd become.

Knowing patrolling was out of the question, Ava plopped onto her bed, sighing into the cool sheets pressed against her face. Reading might help out, but she had discovered years ago that the only way to really distract herself from the memories swarming over her was to sleep it off and wait for another day. Perhaps not the healthiest of outlets, but it worked nonetheless.

_Okay, Ava, think of something else,_ she thought, rolling over and staring at the ceiling fan above her._ Anything else. Like...like...Harry Osborn! Now that boy is fine. He has the looks, the charm, and he seems decent enough. So, we might have got off on the wrong foot, but I could always sit with him in Biology and get to know him better. But what would we talk about? I can't even remember the last time I consciously tried to flirt with a guy. I don't know, maybe we could bond over -_

_"Papa!" Ava squealed, "Higher, Papa!"_

_Her father's hearty laugh pounded against her ears as she stretched her arms out in a desperate attempt to latch onto the sky. _

_"Anything for you, bonita," he said, catching her swing and throwing her back into the air._

The memory dissolved as quickly as it came. Her arms were reaching towards the ceiling and despite her best efforts, a tear slid down the side of her face. She grunted and slammed a fist into the bed, disgust biting into her neck. Alright, so Harry Osborn wasn't the best distraction...

A knock at her door forced her upright and she was surprised to see Sam standing in the doorway, his face uncharacteristically solemn.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked, his voice soft.

Ava huffed and shrugged, "Sure, you're already halfway there."

Sam chuckled as he walked in, "Yeah I guess."

He stopped in front of her and Ava thought he seemed...unsure? His hands had crawled into his back pockets and his gaze was glued to the dark green pillows on top of her bed...

"What did you come in here for, dork?" Ava sighed, looping a piece of hair into her fingers, "I'm kind of busy so if you just came in here to -"

"Oh yeah, wallowing in misery must really keep your schedule full," Sam interrupted and Ava's eyes widened. He...he knew?

"I'm not wallowing," Ava denied, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm doing my best not to wallow, thank you very much."

"Pretty sore attempt if you ask me," Sam rolled his eyes and sat next to Ava on the bed, pulling his hands over his head, "First you stare off into space in the kitchen, then you just storm on over to your room without so much as a 'hey losers are you going to play video games again?' Not typical Ava behavior, besides the whole snapping at me."

"You were looking at me in the kitchen?" Ava raised a brow.

Sam dismissed her implied suspicion, "Yeah, I asked you if you needed help with the dishes and you didn't say anything. You were just kind of lost in your head and Aunt May told me you guys had it."

"Oh," she said, her eyes darting away from him, "Sorry...didn't hear you."

"Yeah," Sam chuckled, a grin making its way to his lips, "I noticed."

Ava didn't respond, keeping her attention on the open laptop on top her desk. Her e-mail was open: a party invite from MJ on Friday, a class project with one of the other kids from English -

"Ava," Sam tugged at her wrist, forcing her to look his way. "Talk."

"Why should I?" Ava barked, her fists tightening. "What does it matter to you? Just leave me alone and I'll be just fine."

"I've left you alone plenty," his eyes narrowed and Ava was taken aback at his determination. While she was accustomed to such traits of his on the battlefield, he usually kept his civilian demeanor carefree and nonchalant. Seeing his eyes broil over with such an intensity so close to her...a chill shot up her back. "And each time it's come to bite me in the ass. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"I..." she trailed, his hold on her wrist grabbing almost all of her focus, "I'm not sure how to talk about it."

"I have the time," his voice grew soft again, his fingers brushing the top of her hand. Had she been any more of a normal teenagedschoolgirl, she would have considered the affectionate tone and gesture..._cute._

"I just want to go to sleep," Ava relented. If he was going to stay, he might at least know some of the truth, "To get away from all these...memories. And I feel so weak for even trying to find a way out, when I should be tackling all these problems head on by myself..."

"Why do you have to do it by yourself?" Sam asked, "I'm your teammate, Ava. Your _friend_. I'm here to help you, besides, you know, the whole superhero squad dig."

"But there are some things you can't help me with," Ava shit her eyes, Hector's words lingering within the corners of her mind. The Ayala legacy was hers and she alone was to be burdened by the tragedies. That's how it was supposed to be, "I just can't let anyone be bothered by it. Even you, Sam."

Something flashed across his eyes, but it came too quickly for Ava to understand what it was. Sam chewed at his lip before letting out a long sigh, "Okay, so you won't talk about it. You want to do something else? Like play cards or take a walk outside?"

"I told you, I just want to sleep," she replied. No matter how tempting all those options seemed, she wouldn't budge from her routine. Breaking it could come to be catastrophic and she wanted little to do with the consequences.

"Then..." Sam trailed, clearing his throat before he continued, a small blush forming across his cheeks, "...I can help you with that. Fall asleep, you know. We can just talk about things...and I'll leave when you do sleep..."

Ava stared dumbly at him, his words sinking into her. He was so hellbent on trying to help her, in any way he could...it was quite endearing. And if she was being honest with herself, falling asleep with someone like Sam didn't sound too bad in the long run.

Sam, however, took her silence as rejection. He let go of her wrist, the warmth and touch of his hand immediately missed, "So...uh...yeah, that's actually a terrible idea, I'll just - "

"Stay," Ava said, grabbing his forearm, "Please. It's a good idea."

Her friend gulped and she felt his pulse quicken beneath her touch, "Um...yes! Of course it's a good idea. I mean, I thought of it and all..."

"Alright, let's just shut this door," Ava said, standing up and taking Sam with her. The door swung closed and she turned the lock. Her hand moved down Sam's arm and clung to his hand, intertwining her fingers with his own. She gave him a nervous smile before walking back and climbing onto the bed. Keeping a hold of his hand, she lied flat on her back and encouraged Sam to do the same.

"You know, besides my brother, I've always admired Storm," Ava started, her voice steady and she stared at one of the cracks in the ceiling. "She's so fierce and commanding. Nothing stops her - hell, she's practically Mother Nature. What I'd give to meet her in-person..."

"I always liked all the Avengers," Sam continued the conversation, "Especially Captain America. But...I never actually knew much about Nova - the one that came before me. That was until I found the helmet. Now, I'd do anything to see him, to meet him, to know what he was like..."

"Maybe you will," Ava reassured, "They still haven't confirmed his...you know..."

"Yeah," Nova sighed, squeezing her hand, "I know."

"Hey, what's your favorite ice cream?" Ava changed the subject. "Maybe I could get Peter to get some for us the next time he and Aunt May go grocery shopping."

"Huh, you know, I don't think I have a favorite flavor."

"How can you not have a favorite flavor?"

"What? I can't just like them all?"

"Well, yeah, you can, but which one do you like the best?"

"Hmmm...mint chocolate chip?"

"Oh neat, that's my favorite too!"

The conversations varied, tapered into so many interests that Ava lost count. From ice cream to childhood pets to S.H.E.I.L.D training...Sam was able to weave through so many topics, Ava couldn't help but be impressed. Everything felt...natural. Like there was no place else meant for them then in that bed at that very moment.

It did the trick. Before she knew it, her mind drifted off to slumber, dreams blurry and blinded by soft blue light.

When she woke up early the next morning, sunlight streaming into her window and breathing warmth into her room, the hold of Sam's hand was no longer there. She turned her head and sure enough, he was gone, keeping true to his promise to leave when she fell asleep.

It was unexpected, the ache that clung to her fingers. Was it from holding Sam's hand for too long? Or...

Ava shook her head and prepared herself for a shower. That had to be it. She just wasn't used to that feeling. It'd go away in no time flat. There was nothing to analyze. The pull of her heart, the flip of her stomach at the mere thought of his name...he was just being a good friend and she was reveling in that, of course. No big deal.

She didn't know that in the next room, Sam was still awake. His eyes lingered on his fingers, the same ache sinking into his bones, throbbing against his skin. He didn't know exactly why Ava was upset or why she did so every so often in the same way, but he knew by now she shouldn't have to be alone through it all.

For galaxies away from earth, he had suffered. He had endured. And if he had learned anything from his adventures across space, he understood pain was meant to be lifted in pairs.

No one had consoled him. No one tried. But he'd make damn sure the same could not be said for her.

080808080808080

Well, hope you enjoyed! I think I was able to keep them in-character. Some parts I'm iffy about and I feel like it was too structured at times, but that's usually the case when I start writing for a new fandom.


End file.
